Kisses in an Alleyway
by BluuWriter
Summary: As Jonathan Joestar was walking home, he was followed by a masked man, and when he discovers who he is and his intentions, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day for Jonathan Joestar. He had just been at school, but as he was walking home for the day, he noticed someone hiding in the bushes.

He did not know who exactly it was, but he had a hunch of who it might be.

He ignored it, but as he kept walking, he now noticed someone was following him.

The masked person was about 2 meters behind him, but he was slowly getting closer.

Jonathan walked into an alleyway, and the masked man was still following him.

At one point, he had enough and stopped the confront the man. He was a little smaller than him, so he wasn't that threatened. But before he could open his mouth, the man had already pinned him down into the ground and he couldn't move.

He was lying on his stomach, but the masked man had turned him around so he was lying on his back. The mysterious man was completely calm, he was completely still. After about 45 seconds, he hesitantly pulled his mask off and revealed the face of Dio Brando.

"D-Dio?" Jonathan asked, completely caught of guard.

The blonde said nothing. All he was doing was looking directly into Jonathans eyes, as if he was in a trance. Suddenly, he made his way from directy in front of his face, to his neck, and started kissing it, gently.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Jonathan yelled, completely terrified. "I'm kissing your neck, can't you see?" the other boy said, calmly, and continued kissing him.

Jonathan was shocked, he had never experienced anything like this before. It felt good.

Dio continued for a while, until he made his way up to Jonathans lips.

Jonathan could do nothing to stop it, as the blonde was too strong. He didn't want to either.


	2. Chapter 2

Dio was still pinning Jonathan down to the ground, kissing him. Jonathan had completely stopped fighting against it, he didn't want to.

It felt good. He had never experienced this with Erina, and even though he loved her with all his heart, and even though they had gotten physical in the past, this felt so much better.

Dio was an amazing kisser, and his eyes were intense, but at the same time completely relaxed. It made Jonathan feel warm, he felt loved.

It was all so incredible. His emotions were going wild, he was scared, but at the same time, he never wanted it to stop. He only wanted it to continue.

Dio had done this before, when he was starving after his father had died, he had done alot of indecent things, but this was different. There weren't any feelings towards the other men. He had never loved another man like this.

It went on for a little longer before suddenly, Dio released Jonathan and got up, turned around, but as he was about to walk away, he felt a hand touch his hand.

It was warm, and of course he knew who it was.

«Dio... Why did you stop?» Jonathan asked, his whole face red, because he was blushing.

«Because», Dio responded, «I don't want to lose control of myself. You are my enemy Jonathan, but I have feelings for you that I have been able to resist until now.»

Dio's face was still completely emotionless, like it had always been.

«I have so many questions, Dio. About all of this...» Jonathan said quietly, but Dio heard it.

«They will all be answered in time, Jonathan.» And the blonde walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, as Dio opened the door to the Joestars house, the only thing he could think of was the... "situation" that happened last night. He did not know why he did it in that alleyway, but he guessed he couldn't keep it in any more. He still can't.

He knows he has feelings for JoJo, and for now, he has no intentions to keep it in any more. "I can't live a lie." Dio says silently to himself, "I hate him, but I also love him so much, and I can't stand it. I, Dio, never thought I would have any.. Indecent thoughts about anyone. Especially a man." Dio had arrived to the door to his bedroom, he opened it and something inside him wished that Jonathan would be lying there.

But of course he wasn't. Why would he? Dio did what he did for himself yesterday, however, he wanted more. He wanted so much more.

Jonathan had been out with Erina fishing in the lake, but the thing that happened last night was bothering him, but of course he couldn't tell her. Erina had noticed something was wrong, but she decided not to ask about it.

When Jonathan came home, he went upstairs to continue the homework he couldn't finish last night, for obvious reasons. But before he could write a single word, the blonde stood in his doorway.

"Dio? It's late, why are you here?" Jonathan asked, though he suspected why.

"You can figure that out yourself, can't you, JoJo? You're smarter than I imagined." Dio said with a smirk.

Before Jonathan could react, Dio had already placed Jonathan on the bed, and was unbottoning JoJo's shirt. "Dio... I can't..."

Dio said nothing. He knew JoJo wanted it judging by the bulge in his pants.

Jonathan noticed Dio looking at his growing erection, and tried to hide it with his hands, but Dio wouldn't let him.

JoJo was only in his boxers now, and Dio was shirtless.

"I can't, Dio... Erina..." Jonathan said, now panting.

"Don't worry, JoJo." Just close your eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

«D... Dio... More...» Jonathan, still panting, until now, Dio had had his underwear on, but now, Jonathan could see all of the blondes body. His penis was huge! A sweat drop dropped from Jonathan's forhead, onto the bed.

His chest had no hair on it, neither did his penis.

«Jonathan, are you ready?» the blonde said seductively. «I'm afraid if I do this, I will lose all control of myself.»

Jonathan could barely talk, all he did was nod, and within seconds, Dio had begun.

Putting Jonathan on all fours, Dio began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster.

Jonathan, feeling immense pleasure, could barely take anymore. He knew he was gonna orgasm soon, and sure enough, only mere seconds later, he came on his bedsheet, Dio stopped for a second, but Dio had not yet reached climax, but he, too, was begining to feel like it was his turn soon.


End file.
